Retos DxD, DXD Challenges
by GreenSan18
Summary: Estas son ideas de fanfiction crossover, que pueden ser una buena idea, entre a ver para que se entere / These are fanfiction crossover ideas, which may be a good idea, to see so you know


... yes, I have an idiot, I say idea, rather more than one How to say it, this is the thing

¿Una nueva Oportunidad? And Me lleva el Diablo (Diabla)

These are the stories I have at the moment, but there are 3 extra stories that I have in mind, only ideas that are related to DXD I'm just not sure that with my style and how I'm able to get them out, that's why I think about them

These are the following, I give you the general idea of the stories and things that happen

1\. DxD with Youjo Senki, in this, the executive always if he is sent to the world where the 1st world war is generated with magic and the blonde doing honor to his country with his kamikaze attacks, but always when transporting the soul of a place to another, there are always faults in the process, in this, it is a combination of the characters that appear in both animes, only that the ones he knows are high school boys, and he always becomes her, only that he becomes a sacred gear that has the sacred power of the god of the bible, and that is integrated into a boy

This is not necessarily issei, and it does not necessarily have to carry the booster gear, however it is always if it has its character, as well as it hits a bit of that character to its user, which always if a man

Which is reincarnated as a demon by tanya, which is referred to as the converted sacred gear, as a kind of big sister, that's why its character gets stuck a bit, and both visha and the others know it, only that they are from their select group, which make up the history club and each one is from a different country, as well as visha is a very close friend of childhood And in spite of being a demon, with the broken system and the overwhelming sacred power that has tanya, even being a demon is capable of not being damaged by sacred water, prayers or sacred power, even if it reaches balance breaker tanya would be momentarily free and

She can help the user in a battle

That if, if the user dies, tanya too, even if this is a sacred gear, that is why he will insist that the 2 survive to die for time, this is one of the only ways in which she will not die

There is the possibility of a harem

And another thing, the user despite the atheism of tanya, is strongly believer, and has a strong love and appreciation to his family, friends and their partners

That yes, if they get angry, I Inly can said... if a tanya is already someone who helped in less than 3 years to dominate almost all of Europe, now imagine that great increase in power, and instead of being one, will be 2

2 Heavenly Devils, the title that I think is appropriate, of course it's optional, not mandatory

2\. DXD with The Mask

The Mask In this, the user does not come either 'issei', not necessarily He is a boy who has never had any quarrels with anyone, his popularity is indifferent, besides that he is very shy, and very reserved, but with a good heart But one day, in which he was killed in cold blood, either by someone supernatural or not, and this unleashed a great force, with chaos and destruction, and a giant boxing glove that sends the victim away So, that user has awakened a power that was believed sealed

This power, was initially a mask, which the god loki created with his powers Because of a defect of his, he became more powerful than he believed, being even more dangerous than the same Nordic god

Although I hate to spite him I banish him and take away the divinity, the power of that mask is so great that since they could not destroy it, they hid it thinking that nobody would find it However, and because of an incident that happened in the past, in some way, that mask became a sacred gear, and the boy who was killed in cold blood is the first carrier of the mask In this already make clear part if or if of his personality And this must be clarified, there are 2 versions of the mask, the comic, and the movie and series

The Mask 2 NO !

Also has as a reference

The animated series on Youtube called Mario & Luigi & The Mask, it REALLY exists, look for it if you want to know more, its From TimeLordParadox

But returning to the theme, having the mask, it will be like that of the series and the first movie, somewhat romantic, somewhat satirical, and with the respective powers shown, as well as skills that loki has Unlike the established rule, it can be converted either day or night, that if, it will cost you enough control, especially your emotions to use your sacred gear, as a gasper but if you have the control to transform, for your Thoughts during the transformation will cost you untransformed

Your balance breaker can do 2 things, depending on the choice, create 3 doppeldangers of the same extra, or 3 temporary masks, in which you can give them to your teammates so that they can also become masks, that is, depending on their characters they will have what to see as they will be in the transformation

A very clear example is akeno, which is an open sadomasochist, imagined with one of the temporary masks

I'm scared

Very Scared ;_;

3\. DXD with One Punch Man Yes, I know, but before ALL of you start, listen In this, it can be a combination of the 2 stories, only that there is no such organization of heroes

You'll could take it as a prequel

Like the history of saitama from the first year of high school until the first day that seeks work to become a SalaryMan

According to information taken from manga and the web comic, in case you do not know, since it is spoiler Dr Genus of the house of evolution, discovered that human beings have something called limiter, a cause that if someone breaks it, could take its power to superhuman limits, that is a possible theory that can be really true that explains the power of saitama

So why do not we say if it's really like that With this, before the canon begins, the main character, either saitama or another dies by saving a demon from what is attacking him Whether as a thank you, potential or for a request from that demon, he is reincarnated Here is the detail if you want to put the booster gear or not If yes, it would be worth 4 pawns, not just 1, that is because of its characteristics, it is someone really weak

Therefore, the first year of secondary school is limited to his work as a devil, as well as the visit to the underworld The second one will take more seriously his physical situation and start training, and as tradition dictates, it will be his own basic regime at the beginning

And as the months pass, it will begin to get stronger and stronger, to the point that when it is already with the canon, it will be very strong, not as much as the current saitama, but if it can be defended without problems with beings like demons of upper class

That if at first his goal was at least to be a corporate slave, a wage earner to stay the day to day, and already being converted doubtful of that goal, and as he does not have any, and remembering the dreams of his children, this start to take seriously, just a little bit a goal, be a Devil hero, at least for fun

Until in a while more really it is the saitama that we all know It can be harem, only you have to take into account the personality of saitama, or whoever they choose Yes, this is very wey, it will be strong, but not as smart as one imagines, since it is the reason why saitama is left in range c at first, remaining to be at least one employee

Now, why do I write this?

For 3 reasons The first is that I do not think I can do them, in my opinion they are good options but I do not think I can give them the orientation they deserve The second, for something very simple, You!

Yes, You!

Since I do not think I can give him his corresponding respect

I think that you, the one who just gave you the trouble to read these options, could get ideas from something

I just put here and follow a story like this, since they are good at least in my opinion I only ask that at least if they take them out, they tell me to read them and enjoy their own imagination And the 3rd, because at the moment I want to continue with the 2 stories that I already have, this is because if I feel that I get another one, I will continue to fall behind, to the point that I will take it every 3 months, and I do not want to do it this, besides that if there are writers who do it with 4 stories and who have my regards

Besides, it must be understood that I do this in free time, since I do not have enough to follow, now imagine with 3 more, name will take me a shit

Thank you at least for reading the proposals, and just, keep going ;3

/

...a si, tengo una idiota, digo idea, mas bien mas de uno

Como decirlo, asi esta la cosa

Una Nueva Oportunidad, y Me lleva el Diablo (Diabla)

Son las historias que tengo por el momento, pero hay 3 historias extra que tengo en mente, solo ideas que estan relacionadas con DXD

Solo que no estoy seguro de que con mi estilo y como soy poder sacarlos adelante, por eso me las pienso

Son las siguientes, les doy la idea general de las historias y cosas que pasan

1\. DxD con Youjo Senki, en este, el ejecutivo siempre si es enviado al mundo en donde es generado la 1ra guerra mundial con magia y la rubia haciendole honor a su pais con sus ataques kamikazes, pero siempre al transportar el alma de un lugar a otro, siempre suceden fallas en el proceso, en este, es una combinacion de los personajes que aparecen en ambos animes, solo que los que conoce son chicos de secundaria, y el siempre si se vuelve ella, solo que se vuelve una sacred gear que tiene la potencia sacra del dios de la biblia, y que esta integrada a un chico

Este no es necesariamente issei, y no necesariamente debe llevar la booster gear, sin embargo esta siempre si tiene su caracter, asi como le pega un poco de ese caracter a su usuario, el cual siempre si es hombre

El cual es reencarnado a demonio por tanya, la cual este se referida a la convertida en sacred gear, como una especie de hermana mayor, por eso se le pega su caracter un poco, y tanto visha como los otros los conoce el, solo que son de su grupo selecto, el cual conforman el club de historia y cada uno es de un pais diferente, asi como visha es una muy cercana amiga de la infancia

Y a pesar de ser demonio, con el sistema roto y el poder abrumador sacro que tiene tanya, aun siendo demonio es capaz de no ser dañado por agua sagrada, oraciones o el poder sacro, incluso si llega al balance breaker tanya seria momentaneamente libre y le mpodria ayudar al usuario en a batalla

Eso si, si el usuario muere, tanya tambien, aun si esta es un sacred gear, por esto se empeñara a que los 2 sobrevivan hasta morir por el tiempo, asi es una de las unicas maneras en las que ella no morira

Esta la posibilidad de un harem

Y otra cosa mas, el usuario a pesar del ateismo de tanya, es fuertemente creyente, y le tiene un fuerte amor y aprecio a su familia, amigos y a sus parejas

Eso si, si lo llegan a enfurecer, si una tanya es ya alguien que ayudo a que en menos de 3 años dominasen casi toda europa, ahora imaginense con ese gran aumento de poder, y en vez de ser una, seran 2

2 Heavenly Devils, el titulo que creo que es apropiado

2\. DXD con The Mask, La Mascara

En este, no viene tampoco issei el usuario, no forzosamente

Es un chico que nunca ha tenido broncas con nadie, su popularidad es indiferente, ademas de que este es muy timido, y muy reservado, pero de buen corazon

Pero un dia, en el cual fue asesinado a sangre fria, ya sea por alguien sobrenatural o no, y esto desencadeno una gran fuerza, con caos y destruccion, y un guante gigante de boxeo que hace mandar a la victima lejos

Asi, ese usuario ha despertado un poder que se creia sellado

Este poder, fue en un inicio una mascara, el cual el dios loki lo creo con sus poderes

Por un defecto suyo, la volvio mas poderosa de lo que creyo, siendo incluso mas peligrosa que el mismo dios nordico

Si bien odin a su pesar lo desterro y le quito la divinidad, el poder de esa mascara es tan grande que como no podian destruirla, la ocultaron pensando que nadie la encontraria

No obstante, y por un incidente ocurrido en el pasado, de alguna manera, esa mascara se volvio una sacred gear, y el chico que fue asesinado a sangre fria es el primero portador de la mascara

En este ya deje claro parte si o si de su personalidad

Y esto hay que aclarar, hay 2 versiones de la mascara, la de los comic, y la de las pelicula y serie, LA MASCARA 2 NO

Tambien cuenta como referencia La serie animada en youtube

Mario & Luigi & The Mask, si existe, busquenla si quieren saber mas, del Usuario llamado TimeLordParadox, esta en ingles por si tienen dudas

Pero volviendo al tema, al tener la mascara, sera como el de las series y la primera pelicula, un tanto romantico, un tanto satirico, y con los respectivos poderes mostrados, asi como habilidades que tiene loki

A diferencia de la regla establecida, se puede convertir ya sea de dia o de noche, eso si, le costara bastante controlarse, en especial sus emociones al usar su sacred gear, como un gasper pero si bien tiene el control de transformarse, por sus pensamientos durante la transformacion le costara destransformarse

Su balance breaker podra hacer 2 cosas, segun la eleccion, creara 3 doppeldangers de el mismo extra, o 3 mascaras temporales, en las que podra darselas a sus compañeros para que puedan tambien volverse en la mascara, eso si, dependiendo de sus caracteres tendra que ver como seran en la transformacion

Un ejemplo muy claro es akeno, la cual es una sadomasoquista abierta, imaginensela con una de las mascaras temporales

Tengo miedo

3\. DXD con One Punch Man

Si, lo se, pero antes de que se me arranquen escuchen

En este, puede ser una combinacion de las 2 historias, solo que no existe como tal la organizacion de heroes

Podrian tomarlo como una precuela

Como la historia de saitama desde el primer año de preparatoria hasta el primer dia que busca trabajo para convertirse en un asalariado

Veran, Segun informacion sacada de manga y de la web comic, por si no saben, ya que es spoiler

El Dr Genus de la casa de la evolucion, descubrio que los seres humanos tienen algo que se llama limitador, una causa que si alguien lo rompe, podra llevar su poder a limites sobrehumanos, eso es una posible teoria que puede ser realmente cierta que explica el poder de saitama

Asi que por que no decimos si realmente es asi

Con esto, antes de que empiece lo canon, el personaje principal, ya sea saitama u otro muere al salvar a un demonio de lo que le este atacando

Ya sea como agradecimiento, potencial o por un pedido de ese demonio, este es reencarnado

Aqui es el detalle si le quieren poner la booster gear o no

En caso de que si, valdria 4 peones, de no solo 1, eso es por que por sus caracteristicas, es alguien realmente debil

Por ello, el primer año de secundaria solo se limita a su trabajo de demonio, asi como la visita al inframundo

El segundo ya tomara mas en serio su situacion fisica y empesara a entrenar, y como dicta la tradicion, sera su propio regimen basico al principio

Y conforme pase los meses, se empezara a volver mas y mas fuerte, hasta el punto que cuando ya es con el canon, este sera muy fuerte, no tanto como el saitama actual, pero si se podra defender sin problemas con seres como demonios de clase alta

Eso si, en un principio su objetivo al menos era ser un esclavo corporativo, un asalariado para mantenerse el dia al dia, y ya siendo convertido dudara de esa meta, y como no tiene alguna, y al recordar los sueños de su niñes, este empesara a tomar en serio, solo un poco una meta, ser un heroe, al menos por diversion

Hasta que dentro de un tiempo mas realmente sea el saitama que todos conocemos

Puede ser harem, solo que hay que tomar en cuenta la personalidad de saitama, o del que elijan

Eso si, este es muy wey, sera fuerte, pero no tan listo como uno se imagina, ya que es la razon por la que quedo saitama en rango c en un principio, quedando para ser al menos un asalariado

Ahora, ¿Por que escribo esto?

Por 3 razones

La primera es que no me creo capaz de hacerlas, en mi opinion son buenas opciones pero no creo poderles dar la orientacion que se merecen

La segunda, por algo muy simple, tu

Si, ¡Tu!

Como no creo ser capaz de darle su respeto correspondiente, yo creo que tu, el que te acabas de dar la molestia de leer estas opciones, podrias sacar ideas de algo que acabo de poner aqui y seguir una historia como estas, ya que son buenas al menos a mi parecer

Solo pido que al menos si si las sacan, me digan para poder leerlas y disfrutar de su propia imaginacion

Y la 3ra, por que de momento quiero seguir con las 2 historias que ya tengo, esto es por que si siento que saco otra mas, me voy a seguir atrazando y atrasando, hasta el punto que sacare cada 3 meses, y no quiero hacer esto, ademas de que si hay escritores que lo hacen con 4 historias y que tienen mis respetos

Aparte, se debe de entender que esto lo hago en tiempos libres, ya que no tengo el suficiente como para seguir, ahora imagienense con 3 mas, nombre me tardare un chingo

Gracias al menos por leer las propuestas, y nomas, sigan adelante ;3

/


End file.
